villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The True Knot
The True Knot are a nomadic tribe of quasi-immortal people with dark psychic powers and they served as the main antagonists in the 2013 Stephen King novel and its film Doctor Sleep, which is a sequel to the 1977 novel The Shining. History Novel The True Knot are a group of wandering psychics who feed off the life force of spiritually-gifted children. They call this life-force "Steam", which when consumed keeps them young and extends their lifespan beyond its natural limits. Despite this, the True Knot members can be killed. Due to their age, none of them have developed immunities to modern diseases. The members of the group feed off a boy who had measles, resulting in that virus lying dormant in their systems until a couple years later. The group had not been feeding well and the measles likely broke out due to their weakened states. When a True Knot member dies, their physical form fades away and all what was left are their clothes. The True Knot number 41 when the novel begins but once numbered more than 200. The True Knot discover a girl named Abra who shows incredibly high psychic abilities. Their leader Rose the Hat orders the True Knot to track her down so they can harvest her Steam. When Abra gets in contact with Daniel "Danny" Torrance (the son of Jack Torrance from The Shining), they make plans to stop the True Knot. Movie The True Knot’s story is mostly the same as the book, but their members have been reduced significantly and only consist of: Rose the Hat, Grandpa Flick, Crow Daddy, Barry the Chunk, Apron Annie (a minor character who ended up deserting the True Knot’s), Silent Sarey, Short Eddie, and Snakebite Andi. Sarey and Andi are not in a relationship, and all of the members (with the exception of Rose and Grandpa Flick, who dies like he did in the book) are all killed in a shootout. Sarey does help get Andi to safety though before she is killed. Crow Daddy dies separately from the group, but is instead killed when Abra makes him crash his car. Members Rose the Hat Rose is the True Knot's leader. Born Rose O'Hara and formerly known as Irish Rose. She is described as being inredibly beautiful, with curly black hair, pale skin and a magician's top hat. After a psychic encounter with Abra, Rose's reasons for finding her become personal and she begins to lose her sanity. When she appears to someone who possesses the Shining, she is shown to possess only one deformed tooth. Apron Annie Real name: Anne Lamont, ? Baba the Red/Russian ? Barry the Chink Barry (real name: Barry Smith) is Caucasian, but because of his slanted eyes (an Asian stereotype) he was nicknamed "The Chink". He tried on child Bradley Trevor's baseball glove before the True Knot murdered him, which enabled Abra to later track him down by holding that object. Husband of Petty the Chink. Bent Dick Big Mo Real name: Maureen Higgins. Wife of Short Eddie. Black-eyed Sue/Susie > Crow Daddy Crow Daddy (real name: Henry Rothman) is Rose's lover. He was sent to capture Abra while the other members of the True Knot take on Danny and his allies. He successfully captures and drugs Abra, but Danny takes over her mind and wills Crow into killing himself. Diesel Doug ? Dirty Phil Real name: Phil Caputo, ? Fat Fannie ? Grandpa Jonas Flick The oldest member of the True Knot. He dies early on in the story, which acts as a catalyst as it reminds Rose that the True Knot are not immortal and need to find someone with enough Steam to keep them alive, leading her to discover Abra. Flick was the first prominent member of the True Knot to die, after succumbing to the measles virus that slowly started to affect them all. Greedy G Real name: Greta Moore.? Hands-Off Hans Died of accidental electrocution in the late 1940s, before the novel begins. Harpman Sam ? Heavy Mary ? Jimmy Numbers The True Knot's accountant and tech expert. He was born in the early 1800s. Katie Patches Died of accidental drowning before the novel begins. Long Paul ? Pea and Pod Little "the twins"??? Petty the Chink Wife of Barry the Chink. Short Eddie Real name: Ed Higgins. Husband of Big Mo. Silent Sarey Silent Sarey (real name: Sarah Carter) has a speech impediment which she is self-conscious about, hence her nickname. Sarey has the ability to erase her prescence, allowing her to sneak up on her prey without alerting them as long as they cannot see her moving. Sarey was in a relationship with Snakebite Andi and sought revenge for her death. She was Rose’s hidden back up in her confrontation against Abra, but before she could help Rose, she was attacked and strangled to death by one of the Overlook Hotel’s spirits. In the film, Silent Sarey does not speak at all (not counting when she is chanting with the true knot), she also has her hair up instead of hanging over her face. Possibly as a nod to their relationship in the book, Sarey helps Andi after she is shot in the shoulder. She gets her into the RV before she is shot and killed. Snakebite Andi Snakebite Andi (real name: Andrea Andi Streiner) was the first member of the True Knot to be introduced. She was sexually abused by her father, leading her to develop a hatred of all men and subsequently become a lesbian without realizing it. She is nicknamed "Snakebite" because of her snake tattoo. Andi has the ability to make people fall asleep through suggestion. She was in a relationship with fellow True Knot member Silent Sarey. She is killed when she is struck in the back of a head with the butt of a gun that causes a brain bleed. In the film, Snakebite Andi is missing her snake tattoo and her hair is shorter. She gets her nickname from the marks she leaves in her victims. Andi also isn’t in a relationship with Sarey, and her backstory is removed completely. Andi is killed when she is shot in the neck and as her last act wills Abra’s father into killing himself. Steamhead Steve ? Sweet Terri Pickford ? Toady Slim ? Token Charlie The only black member of the True. Tommy the Truck Formerly Tommy the Wagon. Heavy Mary's lover of over 90 years. He unexpectedly died one night of unknown causes, leading the True to wonder if they were becoming susceptible to human illnesses and conditions due to their recent, chronic lack of enough Steam. His death occurred just before the True killed Bradley Trevor. Walnut Real name: Peter Wallis. The True Knot's doctor. Navigation Category:Cults Category:Hostile Species Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Brainwashers Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations